


Floating Trash Bag Festival

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Quickies, Self-Esteem Issues, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: The Farmer Girl just doesn't know how to be subtle. She knows he doesn't wanna get dressed and sit on Willy's dock while the jellyfish turn the ocean into a plutonium vat. Shane doesn't know what he wants, but he doesn't wanna be heard by Jass and Marnie while the Farmer rides him in his bedroom behind a locked door; whispering filth in his ear. He does, however, like the filth she whispers while rocking in his lap... and he loves her even if he hates himself sometimes, so he'll make do. Somehow.A/N: For Day 20 of Kinktober (dirty talk). I wanted to write some more Shane. So, I did. Haha! <3





	Floating Trash Bag Festival

Shane had every intention of staying in while the rest of Pelican Town finished up dinner early for the Jelly Fish Festival… thing. He was going to play video games like a man avoiding his problems, drinking seltzer water like they were pale ales as everyone else made honey-apricot snacks for a night on the docks with cups of spice berry tea, most cups with a little extra spice added to make the vivid glow of those sea trash bags even more blinding. 

In the kitchen, outside his room, he could hear the muffled chatter and happy ringing of Marni, the farm girl, and Jas as they made treats and talked about the romantic magic surrounding the jellies. It was all adorable for Jas, sure and even while Shane knocked back fizzy water and hit the replay option on his controller for the fourth time, he kept inside, deciding he was better off not spoiling the fun. Shane was a great mood killer, and everyone would be better off if he kept hiding out like a fucking gremlin all night. 

At some point in the evening, he’d fallen asleep with his controller in his hand and the scruff of his stomach in the other. When he woke up, there was quiet. 

Stillness. 

The clock on his bedside table, besides the Jojo Mart lamp, read a little after nine, so he figured the girls had left early to go set up a blanket and pillow on the pier. Never once did Shane think that he’d find himself crawling into bed only for his door to creak open the second he’d flopped back on the rumpled sheets, ready to dig back into whatever dream he’d been in.

The soft light from the kitchen framed the farmer girl in black shadow, but Shane knew who it was even though he was foggy with sleep and his eyes weren’t doing him any favors. No one could mistake her hourglass figure with the muscular thighs and-

“Shhh…” she whispered to him, which only made Shane blink in confusion as she closed the door behind her; turning the lock so softly he barely heard it. 

Why was she whispering?

“Where’s Jas and-”

“I said ‘shhh.’ They’re in Marni’s room getting ready right now so keep your voice down.”

“But, why-“ he tried again only to be shot down with a shadowed wave of her hand. 

“I said I’d meet them at the beach when I was done doing some stuff on the farm,” she told him just above the sound of his own thudding heart. He had a sudden idea of where this was going and then knew immediately when she planted a knee on his bed, and her dress was lifted over a bronze thigh, made even richer by the muted light coming from his tv screen. Shane swallowed, looked to the game glowing on the title screen then around her at his locked door. When he finally gazed back up at her, she was straddling his hips and fingering the button on his shorts.

“We’ve only got ten minutes… and you need to be very,” the loose button slipped free, “very,” his zipper went down, “...very quiet.”

“Are you fucking insane?”

The farmer girl didn’t reply immediately, just smirked as she opened his cargo shorts. Shane gulped as she reached through the slit in his boxers and pulled his half-hard cock out with a night-covered smile. 

“... insane and horny,” she quipped softly, “… this is like being a naughty teenager again, isn’t it? Fooling around behind closed doors while people are home? They could hear us… if we don’t whisper, so you better stay quiet. You don’t want Jas to hear this...”

Shane was about to admit that he didn’t actually get laid until he was well out of high school, and those had mostly been one-night stands fueled by alcohol, and maybe somewhere he’d been lucky enough to have the liquid charm on his side. He wanted to tell her that and how incredibly boner killing it was to mention his goddaughter possibly hearing this. Shane had more he wanted to say and yet he couldn’t because the farm girl leaned down - stroking his dick into full stiffness - and kissed him.

For the first time since the withdrawals were over, he was actually glad about switching to the fizzy water. Beer gut down to nearly nothing at all and this time, when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, she didn’t find the sour tang of beer, just the artificial cherry flavor from the seltzer. He had more confidence now than he had two seasons ago, plus twenty pounds down of self-loathing. 

Against his lips, the farm girl sighed and ran the back of her nails up and then… slowly, gently down the underside of his cock, “Tonight, I want your cum leaking out of me while we watch the midnight jellies. I wanna sit next to you and Marni and Jas and hold your hand as it soaks through my underwear, this dress and that old hunk of wood Willy calls a dock… can you do that for me, Shane?”

It felt like someone had socked him in the gut, but the kinda sucker punch that made his dick hard as a rock. Shane blushed in the dim lighting, realized he was blushing and felt himself grow redder; hotter. He was speechless. What the hell did he say to that?

“Will you fill me up? I just…” she kissed him passionately, making his head spin laying down, like booze used to, “... I just want to feel it in my underwear… against my pussy… but I need your help.”

“Uhh,” was Shane’s eloquent reply, followed by a, “... what?” that made his inner voice call him a moron. 

“... please? Fuck me until I’m full, Shane.”

Shane was a loser whose only accomplishment in the past several years had been to quit drinking and not tell anyone unlucky enough to talk to him to ‘fuck off.’ He was a failure at the ripe age of thirty-three and still had some belly flab to prove it, but he was never a man to ignore good luck. The farmer girl was his luck, she got him on the wagon, listened to him when he needed to vent or be an ass and ignored him when he talked shit… plus she was currently cupping his cock and begging for him to fill her with cum so… what was he doing thinking?!

“Just try to be quiet,” he reminded her, already thinking this wasn’t gonna last as long as she thought it would. The way she jerked him off felt better than any blowjob he’d gotten in the past, and the dirty talk had done its job in getting him riled up for more. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she breathed, testing the word out but he hated it and sneered openly. The farmer girl smirked, shrugged a shoulder and lifted her hips into his hands. 

“Worth a shot, I won’t deny a man his turn-ons… especially a man like you, with…” she lifted her dress and tugged the crotch of her underwear to the side, “... such a fat cock… I need it inside me now… pretty please?”

Shane grabbed the base of his dick, looked at it for a second before deciding she really was crazy to think his average length was anything to drool over… but took secret relish in the compliment. She inhaled quietly as he slipped the sticky head down over her clit, dragging the glands through her folds until her fluids were warming down the root of his cock and around his fist. 

“... fuck me, Shane,” she’d never sounded so… sexual before - so desperate. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his cockhead to her opening and pulling her down in his lap. The farm girl made a startled sound. It was loud enough to be heard through the walls, but Shane suddenly didn’t care about anything but her and her tight pussy with the hot slippery arousal and… and her strained sounds of pleasure mixed with his as she started rocking hard across his cock. 

“... yes, oh… god,” she muttered, panting and teetering in his lap until the bed started to squeak, “it’s like your dick is in my stomach…”

That - that sent a bolt of pleasure down to his balls for some reason. He never needed a bunch of unnecessary words to get off, but no matter how silly or outlandish it sounded, it felt honest. The farm girl wasn’t a liar, even if it was all for fun but… she meant every word as usual. 

All the ‘your cock feels so fucking good’ and ‘it’s never felt like this before’ coupled with the ‘yes’s’ and fuck’s’ and barely contained gasps of pleasure got him cumming; fingers bruising in her hips as he tossed his dick into her with each downward rock of her pussy. 

“... yesss, yes, fill me until I can’t-“ she froze, stiffened in his hands and tightened around his ejaculating cock as she… wait… was she having an orgasm already?

Shane breathed through the sharp, fast shooting bliss as the last squirt left him. Her knees lifted over the sides of his stomach, inner thighs squeezing together until his dick felt like it was gonna pop and then she shivered, peaking all on her own. 

He wasn’t going to take credit for that one. The farmer girl must have been stewing over this all evening to finish that fast and without any foreplay either. Shane hadn’t even thought about digging his thumb against her clit, yet she was contracting anyway. Fucking insane, he thought.

Some boyfriend he was…

“... heh, fuck... that was amazing,” she whispered, smiling and stroking her bare thighs, purple-satin stomach and up, cupping her breasts with a barely audible moan. Shane stared in post-orgasmic awe, feeling that clean, sleepy affection tug his eyelids close.

Farmer girl wasn’t having any of that, though. She slid off his cock so fast - adjusting her panties just as quickly - and immediately started dragging his limp legs off the bed. 

“... alright, enough fucking around, get up and let’s go!” 

Apparently, she was done whispering, Shane thought sourly; gripping his soft bed sheets until he was hanging off his bed with his bare dick touching the floor.

“You got your load,” he groaned in frustration, “now let me-“

“Nope, put away that monster and run a comb through your hair, you’ve got some cuddling to do and jellyfish to admire.”

Shane groused, put up a weak fight but ended up tucking his flaccid dick inside his shorts, brushing his hair and throwing a fresh shirt on. He went above and beyond the call of duty that night, all hunched beside her on their way down to the ocean - his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. He grunted any time someone said ‘hello’ while secretly thinking about the cum she had soaking in her underwear… melting inside her… stuffed within…

“... pretty hot, huh?” She leaned in and asked him sometime after the first few glowing trash bags floated under the docks, and despite being a dedicated grump, Shane smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was way too good for him, but it was his jizz hidden inside her pussy and not Sebastian’s… or the Poet’s. 

It was ‘his’ cum: Shane’s. The dirty talk and locked-door sex was pretty hot too, no denying that. Life could suck more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Darth Fucamus for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
